


The temple guardian

by InkkEmulsion



Series: The unholy series (Unicron) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Holy vs unholy, heralds are immortal servants of unicron, naughty unmaker, scions are immortal servants of primus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/pseuds/InkkEmulsion
Summary: Unicron hates his brother- but he has a lingering fondness for a particular scion that Primus keeps.So like any stray, he follows the kind mech home.





	1. The garden shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sancti-luminis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sancti-luminis).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly chosen scions learn a very valuable lesson about littering in the gardens, and not to disrespect nature in the temple of a geomancer.

There was a simple unspoken agreement within the temple. When in the garden groves- treat it with respect. Don’t litter among the crystal growths, ensure weeds aren’t allowed to grow out of control and at all times do not let the plants be damaged.

In the early days people did so because it was polite and the right thing to do. Paladin had crafted the entire temple with his gifted talents and commanded an immense amount of respect from everybody. He was universally liked by even the strictest of Scions. Then younger priests and scions arrived, naive in their new found immortality and still fresh to the idea of holy powers. They believed themselves above others and mere mortals, brash in their actions which in this case lead to a few arrogantly leaving energon cube remains hidden behind a bush or two which wasn’t much but it was enough. Too lazy to dispose of them properly, the various individuals wandered off a tad too loudly for all that lurked in the holy gardens and the temple itself. Holy sprites flitting about the groves fled from them, seeking nicer companionship.

It wasn’t until the next morning that the Temple woke to an infestation of Malachite which somehow escaped the nightly watches. Oblong in shape and banded in appearance the pale green gem was like a weed, rupturing through the temple floor like roaches, seams of tiles and wall panels being pried open and popped out to make way for this rapid growing menace. Oddly the growths all trailed back to one location- the rooms of the ones who had been obnoxiously loud the evening before. Inside was far worse; the berths trapped by already giant thorn like structures of his passively malicious gemstone. It grew like mould across the ceiling, lining the walls and the floor was almost entirely covered leaving the various rooms of the troublemaking priests in mass disarray.

Nobody knew what had caused it but considering its unique point of origins Paladin could very well guess the reasons why. He had been there when the younglings (in his optics) had left behind the rubbish, intent on giving them a good talking to himself after removing the waste before it harmed the garden.

It seemed he had waited too long- he knew exactly who was causing this mess, though Paladin couldn’t simply call the unmaker’s name in the centre of the temple for no reason. With a long suffering sigh, the older grounder shifted towards the gardens, ‘miraculously’ untouched throughout the entire episode of sudden weed like growth.

“Unicron I know for a fact this is your doing, stop this right this instant. You are destroying my home!” Paladin scolds firmly to the garden in front of him, a frown coming to his features.

When there is an absence of an answer, he crosses his arms.

“I did not agree to you tampering in my affairs when I agreed to grant you permission to my garden now stop this mess! I was planning on disciplining those young priests myself. You will bring this temple down because of your tantrum now stop acting like a child,” Paladin warns them, a scowl growing as he spots another priest running through the hall with tools to remove the green stony pest. “You have until the count of 5 to stop or I will personally see to it to banish your presence from being allowed here.”

He waits for a response and begins counting. He almost speaks the word 5 before he feels a response finally. Unicron manifests from the deeper shadows of the constructed flower beds, each one taller the further back it goes. Inside a variety of flowering bushes grew overshadowed by vine coated railing, and from it the chaos god stretched from shadows into the dull light of this rather irritating day in his much smaller form. 

Unicron goes to speak right as Paladin’s staff is summoned and used to gently whap the Unmaker right across the helm, a stern look in the place of a normally soft expression. 

“You infest my home with Malachite over a few younglings mess?” Paladin accuses with a tone even the Unmaker flinches from, suddenly feeling a lot less impressive now his was being scolded. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

A few moments pass before the vaguely Cybertronian shaped shadow wilts from their previously stubborn stance, giving in.

“They disrespected your home -“ “And you aren’t right now?” Paladin interrupts with a raised brow, unimpressed still. The god flinches again, wilting more. “This mess will take full cycles to fix. The answer to a wrong is not a bigger wrong- now make this pestilence stop.” At the end of the sentence the grounder’s voice turns soft, a gentle sigh replacing the somewhat steely tone his vocals had taken. The chaos god looked thoroughly chastised and had learnt his lesson by now- or at least Paladin hoped so.

Slowly they raised a servo and with a gentle pulse of lilac energy gathered around Unicron’s hand Paladin guessed that he had reversed or completely erased the growths within the temple. He couldn’t see any from here but he had faith enough in his troublesome friend that the damage would be reversed in its entirety fairly soon. Another sigh leaves Paladin’s intake. “You are going to raise suspicion of me one of these days,” he murmurs softly, but the shadow is already seeing this as permission to take their favoured (if still small) wolven form and but against the scion’s legs affectionately. The wispy hound lingers close, not willing to let go of any physical contact for a moment. 

“The others will see it as my brother’s lingering wrath for disrespecting one of his favourite scions. It was not unholy in nature, they will not suspect you.” Unicron assures them but Paladin is still left rolling his optics if fondly. If he pats along their flank and scratches under Unicron’s helm in the wolf life form, he would never admit it.

“In this case they might not- but have some more caution in the future. Some would be eager at the chance to kill a shade and while you are no mere shade... I would prefer no conflict at all if possible. It would only disrupt the balance of the temple and either side.”

Whether Unicron is listening or not is unclear, he’s too busy enjoying the scratches right behind his audial, leg twitching in response. From the shouts of relief in the distance, Paladin guesses the gemstone was removing itself after all. Another fond sigh of exasperation. “You simply enjoy getting me to yourself don’t you?”

The sly god had the gall to grin somehow, and wink.


	2. The cleric and a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His favourite cleric visits, and an unforeseen danger has arrived to the temple.

The dawn was just rising over the horizon line of the Temple and long before any was awake, the omnipresent avatar of the unmaker stared at the steady rise of the nearest star. Unicron was restless, tireless in his watch, observing the world as life began to wake from its temporary slumber. He sat on the highest observation desk of the temple, meant for meditation in the evenings and early morning while the stars were out.

Few knew of his now unofficial residence, masked by Paladin’s aura that was a literal force of nature and that was how Unicron wished it to stay even if it meant carrying around holy blessings like a collar that itched. The more that knew about the shade lurking in the gardens the higher the chance someone biased against Unicronians would attempt to smite him. At this point he was strong enough that no lone priest nor Scion could do such a thing, only someone on calibre with Paladin could truly erase his physical forms but it was best to be cautious.

“I thought I might find you here,” Copper beamed tiredly as the little cleric hoisted herself up the last step to sit alongside Unicron with no fear to be seen. The femme was not dainty or thinly armoured- she was built like a miniature tank with earthy copper colours just like her designation suggested. To her core, she was a practical individual who liked to know both sides and at times idolised Paladin for his calm approach. She was also annoyingly keen and the one responsible for creating the idea of the blessings to mask his extreme unholy presence. She patted a slender thigh of Unicron with a grin.

“Moping as usual? Or planning something devious?” The minibot poked with a tone that let the Unmaker set the tone for the interaction. Life had certainly become more fun with this one around, they understood that a little chaos was necessary sometimes for the overall welfare of individuals.

Unicron turns, form today his lanky and somewhat divine looking frame. “Simply waiting. The night was uneventful, and Paladin promised me more garden lessons, so I wish to ask the old grounder when they awake.”

Copper cackles at the old comment, adjusting their simple robe and plucking off a speck of dust. “Don’t let ‘im catch you saying that. He’s old sure but it’s rude to say it out loud. Besides ain’t you way older than any of us here? Being locked away and everything...” She ventures boldly and Unicron simply chuckles, an odd ethereal sound when in his divine influenced frame type.

“I will keep it in mind. Though to ease your thoughts yes, I likely am far older than any being in this universe. Even my own alternate self- which by default makes me the superior,” The shade mentions smugly, before leaning carefully against the minibot cleric. He liked reminders things were real.

“So what brought you seeking my company? Is it time for my blessing renewal?”

Copper shook her helm, leaning into the touch. “Nah. Not yet- you’re good for another Vorn before any real recasting needs to be done. I came up here because your favourite Scion mr.stickyupownaft has been actin’ super weird.” 

Their tone was enough to bring the deity pause, wrapping an arm around their back comfortingly. Galeforce was a great Scion- but in the gods eyes a rude individual who had more issues with black and white views than Unicron himself. And that was BEFORE the unmaker had been taught by Paladin.

“Explain. Has he been rude to you? I could make that stick a spear if you wish,” the shade murmurs bitterly. Copper shakes her helm again. “No, no. Don’t do that- he’s just been seeming a tad desperate in searching for somethin’. No idea what, I see the prick and I go running away from his direction as fast as my pretty lil’ pedes will carry me.”

“So walking, for a regular mech.” 

Copper smacks the back of Unicron’s helm which hurts more than just a little bit but the god is cackling himself now, the sound strange but warming to hear. “Sorry. Crawling.”

Another resounding smack to his helm but neither are mad, the familiar conversations and exchanges leaving them grinning at the inside joke. “I’m thinkin’ you’re the prick now not Gale! But anyways. He’s looking for something and thought you should know- maybe it’s you the aft is searching for and in that case you know to be careful. He can’t smoosh you anymore but he can get you cast from the temple even with Paladin’s permission for you to live in the garden.”

The deity nods softly, but takes to half cuddling, half draping himself over his favourite cleric. Who knew Primus had a somewhat decent taste in mechs? Copper was a good one- he could see why Paladin had enlisted her in aid of the secret residence of Unicron once she had begun to figure out what was going on.

“I will ensure I keep my sights on him. While I enjoy my time here, I would not endanger you or Paladin with my presence, and would rather leave the temple than cause harm.”

Copper scoffs, claiming it would take more than Mr.Stickman to defeat her but the shade can tell the sentiment is appreciated either way.


	3. The trials of boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being permitted in the gardens is nice, but the temple looks entirely too tempting. 
> 
> And unicron wants his cake and to eat it too.

Throughout the day Unicron idled in the shadows elsewhere, tending to plants when nobody was watching and ensuring the drones in the outer reaches of the temple kept by the messengers were treated well. Their jobs were message delivery of things to other temples, the locations providing terrible connection so special birdlike drones were kept specifically to deliver important messages back and forth. It was also just nice to spoil the big owl ones who were so fluffy and gentle even when they decided to nibble on a digit. Whoever trained them did an excellent job, the eagle owl reminding the shade an awful lot of a certain green grounder. Gentle, but playful. The open walled room was something Unicron could pace, and when he wasn’t hiding in the shadows of the garden, he could be found with the birds.

There grew a point however where even Unicron grew bored with people watching. He’d lurked, hitched rides on the shadows of unsuspecting creatures and even de-weeded a particularly stubborn patch of the wild garden with careful serrated talons. The malachite had been growing a touch too enthusiastically in Paladin’s presence, and needed constant attention lest it suffocate the surrounding gems.

He really needed permission to enter the temple... If only to wander around as a cyberhound and get attention that way. Anyone would invite a Cyberhound inside! Maybe he could speak to Copper about it. She’d listen to his idea, and likely have a few crazy ideas herself. Unicron hadn’t been struck down for lurking in his brother’s holy gardens yet so he saw that as tentative permission to stay. Maybe he should listen in on a sermon from Paladin and relearn how to talk with his annoying counterpart.

He could get permission directly to lurk from Primus right?... As long as he didn’t have any evil intentions that is.

With the thought in mind, the shadow himself peels away from the garden and takes to hunting down his favourite. It wasn’t easy, the mech only showed himself when not busy and with the creator and main runner of the temple, the mech was kept busy always. It was aggravating at times how he managed to remain so calm, even when so little free time found him. From a window up high, Unicron perched in the form of a steelhawk as the temple gathered for a sermon from Paladin himself. It was by no means a baron temple, but the furnishings were simple and sturdy. No gold or silvers here, only brushed metals that could stand the test of time and colours that matched the lighter holy aspect that imbued the entire temple. Simple handmade tables lined the sides every so often, crystals and plants giving the otherwise pale hall a splash of colour. The windows glinted with subtle hints of stained glass. 

The pews were packed, not a single one empty as all listened to the quiet but awe inspiring words of a scion that had lived to see ages come and ago in his lifetime.

It only lasted an hour, but an hour was plenty time. The calm aspect of Paladin’s kept everyones attention, speaking of how every scion was the will of Primus in action, and of the universal balance they work to maintain with every deed they preformed. While Unicron found himself scoffing (how a bird scoffs the world will never know) at the ‘will of Primus’... He found himself believing in the precious balance that the world had. He also spotted Copper furiously scribbling notes towards the back, likely taking the teachings to spark. They prayed, sang briefly and soon the service was over.

A few lingered to speak to the head of the temple, but soon Paladin was making his way towards the gardens- but not before glancing up at the very window Unicron’s form sat at. A gentle knowing smile, before continuing on his way.

———————————————————————————————————————

“I wish to commune with my brother,” Unicron murmurs quietly out of nowhere, curled by Paladins side as he tended to seedlings taking root in the newer section of the more organised garden. There is a pause in the movements of the old scion, before the trowel continues digging holes carefully. Waiting for either Unicron to continue, or think about how he should reply. When no further information was provided, Paladin spoke up softly.

“Why is that?” A servo reaches for a seedling from the tray, this one overflowing with roots and eager for a better home. It perks up in the presence of the geomancer which has the green grounder chuckling. “This one’s quite lively. It will do very nicely indeed here.”

The shade finds himself watching with a quiet flare of pride- he had chosen well in his gifts. “I want permission to walk the temple. Not to mess with things... But because I want to speak with people more, with Copper and you. I-“ he huffs with indecision. “I want to help. More. You have so little free time, and are exhausted by the duskfall skyline.”

Paladin does stop at that, the eager plant vibrating with excitement but was gently placed into its hole ready to be covered before Paladin turns to the shade. Expression scrutinising, he looks Unicron over. “You ask for a dangerous favour for yourself. Scions will notice the gentle malaise of your influence if you linger too long, even with your shields and blessings. Have you spoken to Copper about this?”

Unicron sulks, wolven snout turning down. “No. I wished to get an audience with you first to ascertain the possibility of it all. I love this garden, but I wish to help with tasks when present. Staying here is...”

“Lonely?” Paladin reads between the lines, expression neutral. He was not offering any glimpse into his thoughts just yet and it frustrated the god.

A moment of silence. “...Yes. Your company and Copper’s is the nicest I have known besides the accidental company of mortals during the festival of Primus. I am a Choas god not from this world yes, but I don’t want it! I want to help. I don’t wish to destroy, even if my brother from the alternate universe chained me between the fabric of universe.” He vents with distress practically rippling off the unmaker in waves. “I... I enjoy creating, even if it drains me much to make something uncorrupted by my very nature. I have no heralds under my influence, I dissolve voidwraiths I come across. I want followers- but not unwilling ones wishing to harm for no reason. Forcing them to my will is the last thing I wish!” The god by then had shrunk to a third of his impressive size, responding to the vulnerability he offered, and Paladin recognised the impact of emotion coursing through the wolven form of the unlikely god of chaos and destruction.

He listened quietly and attentively, before placing a gentle servo on their helm, causing them to look up.

“Perhaps we can find a way. If your intentions are true, then Primus will respond. Every coin has two different faces, and even Primus himself can be the very opposite of his being in the face of adversity. It is necessary- to protect what we wish to keep sacred.” Paladin smiles warmly at Unicron, still caught off guard by the touch.

“I will teach you to commune once we are finished here and tonight I will forbid any from entering the highest platform on the star tower for your use. Inform Copper of this idea also, regardless of results- just be patient and Primus will listen.”

You could see the stars in Unicron’s eyes manifest, excited dancing restrained down to hyperactive wiggles. “Thank you Paladin! I will tell you of the results as soon as i’m done tomorrow! I-“

“Paladin?” A soft voice calls out in the subtle darkness of the garden accompanied by the quiet gravelly footfalls of another approaching scion. In an instant Unicron vanishes in a cloud of darkness that melted into the ground and slunk away at a breakneck speed. A few moments later, another Scion came into view, glaive in tow with its blessed charm. A few holy sprites followed its sway, delighted by the decoration of the holy instrument.

“Ah, Galeforce- how may I help you?” Paladin beams from the dimly lit patch he was tending to. The absence of the unmaker was already permitting tiny budding crystals to grow at his feet- much to his annoyance. They were beckoned away with a sway of a hand.

“I was coming to ask for your confidence on something but heard you speaking- are you already busy?” The gunmetal and dark grey seeker enquired politely, helm dipping respectfully.

“Ah- merely speaking to the seedlings. Perhaps wait until the morn though? I have promises to others shortly, but if it is quick you may stay until I finish this tray.” Nodding, Gale relented. “It may not be short, so I will wait until morning. Thank you Paladin and good evening,” he bids, before returning the way he came. All the while feeling the warm prickling of being watched on the back of his neck all the way into the temple.


End file.
